Amenme Mas
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Nuestras 3 Ases favoritas son chicas demonio, y ¡Chica Mapache!Hayate les tiene algo importante que decir a ¡Chica Gato!Fate y ¡Chica Perro!Nanoha. LOL Shoujo-ai at it's finest. R


**Ámenme Más**

**Por Major Mike Powell III**

Era una soleada tarde Sabado en la ciudad de Uminari, donde 3 jóvenes chicas iban caminando por las bulliciosas calles.

Ellas iban caminando tomadas de los brazos, con la chica de en medio tirando de sus 2 amigas.

-¡Vamos Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan! ¡Simplemente TIENEN que ver este nuevo lugar que construyeron!- Hayate Yagami dijo alegremente. Nanoha Takamachi y Fate T. Harlaown le sonrieron nerviosamente a su amiga mientras les caía una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

-¿Porqué tanto apuro, Hayate-chan? Ese club de karaoke no se irá a ningún lado- la chica de cabello rojizo respondió. La castaña que iba adelante volteó a ver a su amiga con un puchero.

-¡Pero es que estoy emocionada! ¡Ustedes saben que me encantan los clubs de karaoke!- le recordó Hayate. Al voltearse para ver hacia dónde iba, pasó saliva.

_Tan sólo quiero quitarme esto del pecho…Nanoha-chan…Fate-chan…_pensó la castaña.

-Déjala ser, Nanoha. Sólo divirtámonos.- le dijo Fate a su novia. Nanoha sonrío y dio una risita junto a la rubia.

Poco tiempo después las 3 llegaron a su destino y entraron a una de las muchas cabinas privadas del club, que tenía una carpeta con títulos y números, y una pantalla conectada al aparato en el medio de la habitación.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, las jóvenes…cambiaron.

Un par de orejas caídas color café claro aparecieron entre los cabellos cobrizos de Nanoha y una larga y peluda cola apareció por debajo de su falda.

Orejas puntiagudas negras aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Fate y una larga y delgada cola color negro con un listón púrpura apareció por debajo de su vestido.

Y finalmente, pequeñas y redondas orejas color café oscuro hicieron acto de presencia en la cabeza Hayate, y una cola felpuda y gruesa de color café con rayas negras apareció por debajo de su falda.

-¡Y bien! ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Siéntense, siéntense!- les dijo Hayate emocionada, y sus amigas se sentaron en un par de sillones, mientras que la chica mapache buscaba una canción en la carpeta.

Encontró la que estaba buscando, le puso PLAY y rápidamente tomó el micrófono.

-Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…esto es para ustedes.- ella les dio a las chicas gato y perro una mirada llena de cariño, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Please love me more (Por favor ámenme más)_

Se habían conocido en su primer año de primaria, y han estado juntas desde entonces, junto a sus amigas humanas Arisa y Suzuka.

_The first time I couldn't sleep (La primera vez que no pude dormir)_

_I wanted to see you right now (Quería verlas ahí mismo)_

_The warmth I felt when you was embracing me (El calor que sentí cuando me abrazaron)_

_Has never faded away. (No se ha desvanecido nunca)_

Y hace alrededor de 1 año o más, Nanoha y Fate se confesaron su profundo amor que sentían la una por la otra, a pesar de sus propios orígenes.

_This love that started on that day (Este amor que empezó ese día)_

_Has never changed (No ha cambiado nunca)_

_I've always cherished in my heart (Siempre he atesorado mi corazón)_

_The time when we were just the 3 of us, so... (Aquella vez que eramos sólo nosotras 3, así que…)_

De hecho, la propia Hayate había hecho su misión personal el hacer que sus amigas se confesaran su amor.

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Please love me more (Por favor ámenme más)_

_Don't look at anyone but me (No miren a nadie más que a mí)_

Sin embargo, una vez eso estuvo hecho, siempre que las chicas humanas y demonio salieran juntas a cualquier lado, Hayate vería a Nanoha y Fate tomarse de las manos en público, besarse en privado, etc…y sentiría su corazón doler.

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Please love me more (Por favor ámenme más)_

_I don't love anyone but you. (No amo a nadie más que ustedes)_

Al principio, ella pensó que era decepción ahora que su "misión" había sido cumplida…

_The first time I was hurt (La primera vez que me lastimé)_

_My tears couldn't stop (Mis lágrimas no paraban)_

_I felt the pain as if my chest was oponed (Sentí el dolor como si me hubieran abierto el pecho)_

_"I just want you to be at my side." ("Sólo quiero que ustedes estén a mi lado)_

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por su 2 amigas enamoradas habían comenzado a cambiar. Ella quería ser más cercana a ellas…muy cercana.

_I love you forever (Las amo por siempre)_

_I love you forever (Las amo por siempre)_

_I love you forever (Las amo por siempre)_

_Don't you love anyone but me. (No amen a nadie más que a mí)_

Entonces se dio cuenta, hace pocos meses…que se había enamorado de las chicas gato y perro.

_I love you forever (Las amo por siempre)_

_I love you forever (Las amo por siempre)_

_I love you forever (Las amo por siempre)_

_I don't love anyone but you. (No amo a nadie más que a ustedes)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Please love me more (Por favor ámenme más)_

_Don't look at anyone but me. (No miren a nadie más que a mí)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Please love me more (Por favor ámenme más)_

_Don't look at anyone but me. (No miren a nadie más que a mí)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Love me more (Ámenme más)_

_Please love me more (Por favor ámenme más)_

_I don't love anyone but you. (No amo a nadie más que a ustedes)_

Y con esta canción, Hayate esperaba transmitirles el mensaje a sus amigas.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio las reacciones de las demás.

Estaban sonriendo. Nanoha estaba agitando alegremente la cola mientras Fate ronroneaba contenta. Ellas se levantaron y se acercaron a Hayate, quien tenía una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Entonces, Nanoha rodeó los hombros de Hayate con sus brazos, mientras Fate hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

-Hayate-chan…- dijo Nanoha muy suavemente y con cariño.- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó ella. Hayate volteó a ver la cara sonriente de Fate, y luego volteó a ver a Nanoha.

-Desde…hace un par de meses.- respondió ella.

-¿Te lastimamos-nya?- ronroneó Fate, frotando su mejilla contra la de la chica mapache.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no…es sólo que…ummm…

-Bueno, ¡pues ahora ya no te dolerá! ¿Verdad, Fate-chan? – proclamó Nanoha, mirando a su rubia novia. Al verla asentir con la cabeza, la chica perro se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los de Hayate.

La chica mapache rodeó a sus amigas con sus brazos y alegremente retornó el beso que le estaba dando Nanoha, el cual rápidamente se volvió apasionado.

Luego de un momento de gozar, Nanoha separó sus labios de los de Hayate y tomando su mentón con sus dedos, delicadamente volteó su rostro para que Fate pudiera besar a Hayate, igual de apasionadamente.

Una vez que el maravilloso beso terminara, la castaña apretujó a sus –ahora- novias en un fuerte abrazo y río con alegría.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quién duerme al medio? – preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo antes de echarse a reír.

El fin.

……………………………………………………………………..

A/N: ¡DE PIE MARINES! ¡OFICIAL EN CUBIERTA!

¡Descanse! Soy el Mayor Mike Powell III, y aquí estoy con mi 1º fic de MSLN en español.

Como verán, esta es una adaptación en español de mi fic en ingles "Who Do You Tell", con otra canción. En este caso, el ending del animé "Tenjho Tenge", "Love Me More" de Aiko Kayou.

Y si no me equivoco, sea un UA o canon, este será el 1º fic NanoHayaFate en español en este sitio, y espero no sea el último.

¿Me olvido de algo…? ¡D'oh! El disclaimer, claro…bueno, "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha" le pertenece a…err…le pertenece a…^^U ¿Alguien sabe a QUIÉN le pertenece esta serie? LOL

Les doy una mención especial a Kida Luna y Sunako, ya que ellas me convencieron de traducir este fic. Ahí tienen, chicas.

¡Lean y dejen reviews! ¡Eso es una orden, demonios!

¡_Semper-Fi_! ¡Seguimos adelante!


End file.
